Communications Intelligence
General One of the key components of intelligence gathering comes through observation. Starfleet Intelligence's Communication Intelligence Division is one of the major components in that task. Communications Intelligence consists of various "listening posts" that observe transmissions on RF and Subspace bands transmitted by foreign powers, and also monitors the subspace network maintained by Starfleet Communications, although for the most part such monitoring is left to Starfleet Security. The Communications Intelligence Division not only facilitates the remote observation of foreign powers, but also serves to support the activities of the Field Intelligence Division, and the Department of Special Operations. Mission The main mission of Starfleet Communications Intelligence is to observe the severak RF anD Subspace bands for any communications of foreign races, that might be of interest for the United Federation of Planet or Starfleet. It does also monitor the reports of Starfleet Captains sent through the communications network, as well as any other information, they can get. In addition Communications Intelligence serves to support Field Intelligence and the Special Operations Division with information. Senior Staff This is a list of Senior Staff members of Communications Intelligence. The Senior Staff of the division is responsible for leading Communications Intelligence and its several departments. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches Category:Subdivisions